Detention
by bxexlxlxa
Summary: Troublemaker, Percy Jackson is stuck in detention, and is feeling suffocated by pure boredom. That is, until Annabeth Chase-the school's golden girl- arrives in time to liven the mood. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Warning: This one-shot may contain content too mature for younger readers. Nothing too graphic, though.**

**ψ**

Percy was bored.

He had been in detention for just twenty minutes, and the only thing he had thought to do so far, was hit his head on his desk in a pattern that coordinated with the ticking clock.

He was _really_ bored.

He honestly didn't think he belonged in the stuffy classroom, after school. All he did, was try out a simple science experiment. They should be happy he took his learning into his own hands.

He wanted to see if he could ride his skateboard across the whole school in under five minutes, during passing block. There was heavy foot-traffic, but that was the point. He ended up almost making it. He was only about thirty feet from his destination, when big, fat Mrs. Tally got in the way.

She _should_ _have_ been paying attention to where she was going, and not just expect crowds to part for her. She _should_ _have_ seen Percy rolling down the hallway at over thirty miles-per-hour. She _should have_ jumped out of the way.

But, she didn't. So, Mrs. Tally was left with a bruised behind, and Percy was left with a detention slip and a week-long grounding.

He looked up at the clock again, and groaned. He still had an hour left. The monitor had left for the teachers' lounge, and Percy was left in the bare classroom, with no one, and nothing to satisfy his attention. With his ADHD, it was utter torture.

But, he had spoke-or thought- too soon. Just as the thought crossed his mind, a teenaged girl pushed the heavy door open. She stepped in and looked around, her gaze falling on a tired-looking Percy.

He recognized the girl instantly. She was Annabeth Chase. Captain of the soccer team, student body president, and straight-A student. Her loose blonde curls were tied up in a pony-tail, and her calculating gray eyes looked at him in interest.

_Finally_, he thought, _something to do_.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, jarring him from his thoughts. It took him a second to realize she was talking to him, and when he did, he rushed to answer.

"Detention," he explained.

She smirked slightly, sizing him up, "Oh yeah. I heard about your little 'skateboard stunt.'"

He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued "Well, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled lightly, and took a few steps closer to him, "Who's to say I'm not here for the same reason as you?"

He laughed bluntly, "You? Annabeth Chase, in detention? I'd sooner be on the cheer squad..."

She seemed surprised that he knew her already, and Percy mentally scolded himself for coming off as creepy. She hadn't even introduced herself, yet. He usually tended to get a little weird around beautiful girls.

However, she didn't looked freaked out; she had a challenging look on her face. She gazed at him intensely, and Percy found himself caught in her intimidating eyes, that were alight with amusement. "Oh yeah, Jackson? Sorry, we all can't be little delinquents, like yourself. But, I must say, seeing you on the top of a cheer-leading pyramid would be hilarious."

He smiled at the girl. So, she knew him as well. He felt strangely warm, thinking that Annabeth might have thought about him before this. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I won't be raising pom-poms anytime soon."

Her face washed with mock-disappointment, "Aw, that's too bad. I would've paid good money to see that."

He gave her his signature lop-sided grin, "So, what's the _real_ reason you're here?"

He had the satisfaction of seeing a light pink color coat her cheeks, as she looked away sheepishly, "Uh, I was going to turn in my English Lit. paper early. But, it looks like the teacher isn't in here..." She trails off, looking around for the missing teacher.

Percy grins at her. Not saying anything, because _she knew_ that he was thinking, he proved her right. She rolls her eyes, as she sits on his desk, and slaps his arm, "Shut up."

He couldn't hold in his laugh any longer, "I didn't say anything!"

She scowled playfully, "Oh, but you were thinking it! You know, I'm not a complete goody-two shoes!"

He gave her a skeptical look, "Mm Hm, keep telling yourself that, Chase."

She stood up abruptly, and he followed suit, still grinning. "I'll have you know, Percy Jackson," she replies, jabbing her finger in his chest, "that I can be plenty rebellious. I could surprise you."

He appraised her silently, then shook his head, meaning to rile her up. He was bored, don't blame him for wanting to have a little fun with her before she stomped away. But, the truth was, she didn't look that angry.

"Sure you could," he told her.

She glared at him, and he felt a little satisfied that his plan had worked. Until she _indeed_ surprised him with an act of rebellion.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, turning him to face her head-on. Looking at him for only a few seconds more, her lips crashed into his, fiercely. He was so shocked, that it took him a moment to respond. But when he did, he did so willingly.

He felt her push him up against the teacher's desk, and at that point, he couldn't keep his mind from tumbling into sweet oblivion.

Her hands moved from his shoulders, to around his neck and up into his hair, tugging lightly in a way that had Percy's brain melting. Their lips moved together in a heated dance, that was perfectly coordinated. His hands dropped to her waist, as he drunk her in.

She pulled away-too quickly for his taste- to get some oxygen into her deprived lungs. They were both panting heavily, but Percy didn't want it to end. It was too great. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, pressing a light kiss there. He continued planting kisses down her jaw, and to her neck, until he found a spot that made her breath hitch.

He smirked against her skin as he sucked that spot again. She let out a quiet moan, that caused a stirring in Percy's pants. She looked embarrassed, but he couldn't tell why. It was so hot.

He continued to nibble on that little spot, just above her collar bone, until she had, had enough, and pulled his face back to hers. He enthusiastically returned the fervor, as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking to be let in.

She opened her mouth to grant him entry, and their tongues battled for dominance. He ended up winning, as she let him explore her mouth. He was perfectly content with this as he went on, until she surprised him again.

He felt a hand leave his hair, and move down his body, effectively giving him a shiver. He then felt the same hand, move down his lower stomach and further, until it cupped him through his pants. He gasped into her mouth, to which she let out a smug chuckle, her breath washing over his face.

She rubbed her hand around, feeling him. He let out a throaty growl, that had her hand moving more confidently. She tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck again, and he complied quickly. He nipped and nibbled at her weak-spot, which had her letting out those sexy, little moans again.

Hearing them had made his erection throb painfully against his zipper. She hadn't stopped feeling him, to which he was grateful for. His hands traveled up to her hair, and he pulled the hair-tie out. Her blonde curls bounded out freely, and he stuck a hand in them.

He pushed her up against the wall behind the teacher's desk. It was her this time who gasped. He smirked, and went to kiss her lips again. Their lips worked swiftly together, and he let her tongue explore his mouth this time.

The hand that wasn't in Annabeth's hair, carried to her chest. He placed his hand on her left breast, and rubbed the mound of flesh tenderly through the fabric covering them. Her breath hitched, and she groaned loudly, moving her hand from his hard member to under his shirt.

Her hand felt around the hard planes of his chest, and sent a shiver ran down his spine. He massaged her warmth with slightly more pressure.

She pulled away from his grasp lightly, and looked up at him with dark eyes, clouded with lust. His hands dropped to her waist, and pulled her against him. She chuckled, and placed her hands on his chest, as she moved her lips to his ear. "I told you," she whispered.

He grinned broadly, leaning his head back to look into her eyes again, "You can prove me wrong, anytime you'd like."

She laughed loudly, and pushed him away. She walked back over to where he originally sat-utterly bored, mind you- and picked up her bag that she had dropped.

After watching her move around the classroom, and drop a paper off at the teacher's desk, Percy realized he gawking at her. She did too. She laughed again, "It's four o'clock. Detentions over..."

He snapped his head to look at the clock, that indeed read four in the afternoon. _Time flies, when you're having fun, _he thought.

She finished packing up his stuff, while he stood there, slightly dazed from what had occurred only minutes ago. She thrust his bag at him, and smirked, "You coming, Jackson? Or am I walking home alone..?"

He broke out of his trance and smiled sheepishly. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

As he walked her home that afternoon, hand-in-hand, he couldn't keep the crazy huge grin off his face. Annabeth Chase was not a force to be reckoned with.

**ψ**


End file.
